Una Chica Con Poco Ritmo
by MimiBlueStar64
Summary: Esta es la historia de como una chica de 14 años llamada Mizore se introduce en el juego de Rhythm Tengoku, mejorando su ritmo y viviendo aventuras. Puede que en un principio en el fanfic no se hable mucho del juego, pero más adelante aparecerán los personajes y la historia...no soy muy buena haciendo descripciones...lean si quieren. Tiene rating T por algunos temas picantes.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Un Extraño Cumpleaños**

Era el año 2084 cuando una niña cumplía sus tiernos 14 años, entrando en una nueva etapa de su vida. Sin embargo, este cumpleaños iba a ser muy distinto y peculiar de lo que ella esperaba.

Mizore es una chica divertida e inteligente, de tez clara con pecas, ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro. Le gusta ayudar a los demás, es bastante amistosa pero tímida y además le gusta aprender de distintas disciplinas, ya sea matemáticas, historia e incluso deportes. Tiene padres de distintas nacionalidades; su madre Kaho, quien es comprensiva pero estricta, vivió en Japón durante toda su infancia y parte de su juventud, hasta que conoció a Raúl, de nacionalidad Mexicana, quien hoy en día es el padre de Mizore. Él es alegre y divertido, siempre juega junto a su hija y trata de hacerla feliz.

Como hoy era el cumpleaños de nuestra protagonista, ésta se despertó alegremente, dio un brinco fuera de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina dando saltitos para desayunar. Cuando llegó a este lugar, se encontró con que sus padres ya estaban desayunando…

Mizore: (Alegre) Buenos días, ¿qué hay de desayuno?

Kaho: (Sonriendo) oh, sólo hay…¡pancakes!, tus favoritos.

Mizore: (Emocionada) ¡Siiiii!

Kaho y Raúl: (Felices) Feliz cumpleaños Mizore.

Mizore se sirvió una gran cantidad de pancakes y tomó la salsa de chocolate para bañar en ésta su añorado desayuno, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo su madre la detuvo…

Kaho: (Sonriendo) ¿Por qué no utilizas miel?, es más sana.

Mizore: (Haciendo pucheros) Porque es más delicioso el chocolate.

Raúl: (Sonriendo) Vamos Kaho, es su cumpleaños, démosle ese pequeño capricho por esta vez.

Kaho: (Comprensiva) Está bien, (sonriendo) pero ponle frutas a tu desayuno, una dieta balanceada incluye entre tres a cuatro porciones de frutas diarias.

Mizore: (Feliz) Está bien mamá.

Mizore comió feliz su desayuno para luego prepararse para ir a la escuela…

Mizore: Adiós, me voy a la escuela.

Raúl: (Preocupado) ¿No quieres que te vaya a dejar yo?

Mizore: (Decidida) No papá, muchas gracias, ya soy mayor.

Raúl: (Suspirando) Está bien, pero cuídate y no hables con extraños.

Mizore: (Sonriendo) Sí papá.

Kaho: (Desde la cocina) Y fíjate por dónde caminas, algunas calles están muy peligrosas en los últimos días.

Mizore: Sí mamá, adiós, los quiero mucho.

Dicho ésto, Mizore partió con rumbo a la escuela…

Raúl: (Sonriendo nostálgicamente) está hecha toda una mujercita, ¿verdad Kaho?

Kaho: (Apareciendo por detrás) Muy cierto, creo que ya está preparada para el regalo de mi padre.

Raúl: (Sorprendido) ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

Kaho: (Seria) Muy en serio, ya es lo suficientemente madura para adquirir esa responsabilidad.

Raúl: (Emocionado) Vivirá muchas aventuras.

Kaho: (Sonriendo) y aprenderá mucho.

Mizore no vivía en Japón ni en México, vivía en en un pequeño pueblito montañoso de Suiza, puesto que su abuelo Erik, quien es el padre de Raúl y nativo de este lugar, había enfermado hace 8 años de manera crónica, por lo cual Raúl decidió mudarse con su familia a este lugar y cuidar de Él. Debido a ésto, y a la exposición cultural desde su más tierna infancia, Mizore hablaba tres idiomas; español, japonés y alemán suizo, aunque en su escuela le están enseñando también inglés y alemán estándar…

Escritora: (Rompiendo la 4° pared) Pero para beneficio de los lectores traduciremos todo al español (guiño, guiño).

La escuela de Mizore quedaba a los pies de una montaña nevada, por lo que siempre iba bien abrigada. En este lugar no tenía muchos amigos, puesto que nuestra protagonista era una chica bastante tímida, teniendo sólo dos; Gottfrid, oriundo de Suiza, quien es un chico de su misma clase, simpático y rellenito, le encanta la comida y se dedica a cuidar a Mizore y a Lía, siendo ésta última una alumna de intercambio de España, a quién le gusta aprender cosas nuevas y es muy amiga de Mizore, siempre le cuenta de todo y se divierte junto a ella.

Cuando Mizore llegó a la escuela se encontró con sus dos amigos en la entrada, a quienes saludó alegremente…

Mizore: (Alegre) Hola Gottfrid, hola Lía, ¿Cómo amanecieron el día de hoy?

Gottfrid: (Feliz) Muy bien querida Mizore…por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, que este día sea muy divertido.

Dicho ésto, Gottfrid le entregó una versión pequeña de un Bündner Nusstorte, la cual es una tarta típica de en Suiza…

Mizore: (Sonriendo) Muchas gracias Gottfrid.

Lía: (Abrazando a Mizore) ¡Hey!, no te olvides de mí linda, feliz cumpleaños.

Mizore: (Riendo) Gracias Lía.

Lía: (Expectante) ¿Celebrarás tu cumpleaños este año?

Mizore: (Meditativa) No lo sé Lía, quizás…

Gottfrid: (Animado) Vamos Mizore, si lo celebras le pediré a mi madre que haga muchos dulces.

Mizore: (Sonriendo) dejémoslo en un puede ser.

Lía: (Mirando la hora) Chicos, creo que deberíamos entrar a clases, sólo quedan dos minutos para que comiencen.

Mizore: (Competitiva) El último que llegue va a tener que comprarle el postre del almuerzo a los demás.

Gottfrid y Lía: (Sorprendidos) ¡Hey!, no es justo.

Y así fue como Mizore se pasó las clases; divirtiéndose y aprendiendo con sus amigos.

Acabadas las clases, Mizore se dirigió a su hogar en compañía de Gottfrid y Lía, quienes se fueron bromeando y jugando durante todo el camino. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Mizore ésta comenzó a despedirse de sus amigos…

Mizore: (Sonriendo) Bueno chicos, muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa.

Gottfrid: (Alegre) De nada querida Mizore.

Lía: Bueno Mizore, nos vemos durante las vacaciones.

Mizore: (Recordando) Cierto que hoy comienzan las vacaciones.

Lía: (Sonriendo Burlonamente) ¿Cómo puedes ser tan distraída?

Mizore: (Rascándose la nuca) Bueno es que….(cambiando de tema) Oigan chicos, por qué no pasan a mi casa, creo que hoy habrá pastel por mi cumpleaños.

Gottfrid: (Emocionado) Yo encantado.

Lía y Mizore rieron, mientras ésta última abría la puerta de su hogar y al abrirla…

Grupo de gente: ¡Sorpresa, feliz cumpleaños Mizore!

Mizore: (Sonrojada) ¡¿Pero qué es ésto?!

Kaho: (Sonriendo) Te organizamos una fiesta sorpresa con algunos de los vecinos.

Madre de Gottfrid: (Contenta) Y con muchos dulces y pasteles.

Gottfrid: (Sorprendido) Así que por eso estabas preparando tantos pasteles y dulces en la mañana.

Mizore miró a cada uno de los presentes, acción que hizo que todos se voltearan a devolverle la mirada…

Mizore: (Sonriendo sinceramente) Muchas gracias a todos, por favor disfruten de la celebración.

A Mizore no le gustaba celebrar sus cumpleaños, no porque no le gustarán estas fiestas en sí, sino que al ser una niña muy comprensiva y atingente, no le agradaba que sus padres gastaran dinero en cosas que no eran muy necesarias, y en este tipo de celebraciones se solía gastar más dinero del que se gastaba en un día común. Por esta razón, Mizore había decidido no celebrar sus cumpleaños en los últimos 3 años…

Raúl: (Acercándose a Mizore) Vamos hija anímate, (susurrándole al oído) todo lo que utilizamos para organizar tu cumpleaños lo aportaron tus vecinos; la decoración, la comida e incluso el pastel lo proveyeron todos y cada uno de los invitados, así que no gastamos casi nada de dinero.

Mizore: (Feliz) ¿En serio?, (sonriendo) que bueno.

Fue en ese instante que Mizore se relajó y comenzó a disfrutar de la fiesta; rio, bailó y comió durante toda la celebración, hasta que llegó el momento más añorado por todos, la hora de cantar el cumpleaños feliz y, por supuesto, de comer pastel…

Kaho: (Trayendo el pastel) Aquí viene el pastel, cumpleañera.

Gottfrid: (Emocionado) Se ve delicioso.

Lía: (Bromeando) Espero que le dejes un poco a Mizore.

Mizore: (Riendo) Cada uno puede comer lo que quiera.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a cantarle el cumpleaños a Mizore y cuando terminaron llegó el momento de pedir los deseos...

Raúl: (Sonriendo) Muy bien Mizore pide tres deseos.

Mizore: (Mentalmente) A ver…uno para mis papás, deseo que mis padres siempre tengan salud…otro…mmm, ¡Oh, ya se!, deseo que a mis amigos nunca les pase nada malo…y el último….

Lía: (Bromeando y riendo) ¡Ese no!

Padre de la familia de intercambio de Lía: (Serio) Vamos Lía, no molestes a tu amiga y deja que pida sus deseos.

Lía: (Avergonzada) Perdón.

Éste evento hizo que Mizore riera…

Mizore: (Mentalmente) Creo que el último deseo debería dárselo a todos los que vinieron a mi cumpleaños, cada uno de los presentes se esforzó para que esta fiesta fuera posible, así que deseo…

Kaho: (Sonriendo) Recuerda dejar un deseo para ti.

Mizore: (Mentalmente y sonriendo) Como me conoce mi mamá…está bien, deseo vivir una gran aventura.

Acto seguido Mizore apagó las velas y todos los presentes aplaudieron…

Raúl: (Contento) Felicidades hijita, cada vez estás un paso más adelante de ser toda una mujer.

Kaho: (Sonriendo) Espero que siempre mantengas el espíritu feliz, compasivo y comprensivo que posees mi niña, ese es el tesoro más grande que tienes, nunca lo pierdas.

Mizore: (Sonrojada) Gracias papá y mamá, los amo.

Momentos más tarde Mizore abrió sus regalos, los cuales consistían en suéteres muy lindos, libros electrónicos de divertidas aventuras y juegos de mesa que podía compartir con sus amigos. Mizore se encontraba encantada con toda la situación, la estaba pasando bien, recibió hermosos presentes y estaba con sus seres queridos, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Cuando la fiesta terminó todos se despidieron de Mizore, dándole sus buenos deseos. Así fue como en la casa sólo quedaron Mizore, Kaho y Raúl…

Mizore: (Contenta) Lo pasé muy bien, muchas gracias por la celebración, en verdad lo aprecio…(bostezando) pero ya estoy cansada, me iré a dormir, buenas noches.

Kaho: (Seria) Necesitamos hablar contigo antes de que te vayas a acostar.

Mizore: (Asustada) ¡¿Hice algo malo?!

Raúl: (Riendo) No hija, con tu madre queremos darte un último regalo de cumpleaños.

Kaho, quien había ido a buscar algo a su habitación, regresó con una caja de madera muy antigua…

Kaho: (Sonriendo) Mi padre me dio ésto cuando fui lo suficiente mayor y me dijo que te lo diera a ti cuando creyera que estuvieras lista, (dándole la caja a Mizore) y yo creo que ya estás lista.

Mizore: (Anonadada) El abuelo Yaichi dejó ésto para mí, wow…(insegura) no sé si esté lista para esta gran responsabilidad.

Kaho: (Sonriendo) Yo sé que lo estás, estoy segura de que mi padre le hubiera gustado dártelo el mismo.

Mizore: (Feliz) Gracias mamá, (Mirando al cielo) gracias abuelo Yaichi.

Mizore iba a abrir la caja pero su madre la detuvo en el momento…

Kaho: Es mejor que la abras en tu habitación.

Raúl: (Contento) Ojalá te diviertas hija.

Y así fue como Mizore subió a su habitación para abrir la misteriosa caja…

Mizore: (Mentalmente) Muy bien…veamos que tiene esta caja.

Vaya sorpresa de llevó al ver que la caja contenía una especie de consola antigua…

Mizore: (Confundida) ¿Qué es ésto?, parece un tipo de consola de videojuegos…mmm…¿Por qué el abuelo Yaichi querría que yo tuviera ésto?...ni siquiera sé cómo usarla.

Mizore sacó la consola de la caja, de la cual se desprendió y cayó suavemente al suelo una nota…

Mizore: (Tomando la nota) Parece ser Japonés. (Leyendo mentalmente) Si estás leyendo ésto es porque has obtenido la mayor aventura de tu vida, sé sabia, ten valentía y ritmo para superar los desafíos que te esperan…firma Yaichi.

Mizore hizo una mueca de extrañeza, y es que ella no jugaba muchos videojuegos, no porque no le gustaran, sino que no era fanática y sólo jugaba en compañía de sus amigos…

Mizore: (Mentalmente) ¿Cómo se encenderá ésto?...a ver…¡oh!, aquí hay un switch de encendido y apagado…(encendiendo la consola) ¿a qué se habrá referido el abuelo Yaichi con que debía tener ritmo?

Lo primero que apareció en la pantalla fue el nombre de la consola…

Mizore: (Mentalmente) Así que es una Game Boy Advance, había oído hablar de ellas, fueron muy populares en los '90 e inicios del siglo.

Luego la pantalla se fue a negro seguido del título del juego que estaba puesto…

Mizore: (Leyendo mentalmente) Rhythm Tengoku…(alarmada) ¡oh no!, es un juego de ritmo.

Si había una cosa en la que Mizore era un cero a la izquierda era todo lo relacionado con el mundo musical, variadas veces intentó tocar distintos instrumentos, pero falló. Trató con el piano a los cinco años, pero los dedos se le enredaron, intentó tocar la flauta traversa a los siete, pero no logró aprender si quiera una canción, y que hablar del canto, a los diez lo intentó, pero desafinaba en cada canción, incluso trató con el triángulo y ni siquiera el ritmo podía seguir…

Mizore: (Triste) No sé si tenga las habilidades para jugar este juego…perdón abuelo Yaichi…mejor lo guardo.

Pero apenas dijo eso, de la consola emanó una luz enceguecedora, la cual envolvió a Mizore haciéndola sentir extraña. Sintió como una gran fuerza la jaló hacia delante, seguida de una gran caída, aterrizando sobre una superficie suave y acolchada.

Mizore no sabía dónde estaba, ya que desde que sintió que la jalaban mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y no los quería abrir, tenía miedo. Comenzó a sentirse cansada y mareada, perdiendo el conocimiento en un lugar que ni siquiera había visto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El Comienzo De Una Aventura Rítmica**

Poco a poco Mizore comenzó abrir los ojos…

Mizore: (Mentalmente) ¡Ay!, mi cabeza, acabo de tener el sueño más loco de mi vida…que me irán a decir mis padres cuando se los cuente…(imaginando la situación) lo más probable es que me digan que tengo una imaginación muy activa.

No había finalizado de abrir los ojos cuando Mizore los terminó de abrir de golpe y se los frotó varias veces, no creyendo lo que veía…

Mizore: (Sorprendida) ¡¿Pero dónde estoy?!...(mentalmente) creo que sigo soñando…sí, debo seguir soñando, voy a tratar de despertarme.

Mizore estuvo a punto de pellizcarse el brazo hasta que reflexionó…

Mizore: (Mentalmente) Espera un momento…la verdad que este sueño no se ve feo…¡ya sé!, exploraré el lugar, puede ser divertido.

Mizore se encontraba en una pequeña colina sentada sobre el césped, detrás de ella había un bosque, hacia los lados un vasto campo y hacia delante podía vislumbrarse, a lo lejos, una ciudad …

Mizore: (Emocionada) Muy bien, ¿por dónde empiezo?

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera ponerse de pie, escuchó una voz que provenía desde su espalda…

?: (Alegre) Hola aventurera rítmica.

Esta acción hizo que Mizore se pusiera de pie de un brinco seguido de un pequeño grito…

?: (Preocupado) Perdona si te asuste, no era mi intención hacerlo.

Frente a ella se encontraba una criatura con apariencia humanoide, de baja estatura, piel blanca y celeste, llevaba ropa color azul, unos enormes audífonos y un tipo de antena que se proyectaba desde su cabeza hacia delante…

Mizore: (Asustada) ¡Ahh, un alíen!

Criatura: (Sorprendido) ¡¿Qué, dónde?!...(percatándose) espera un momento, ¡¿te refieres a mí?!, (Molesto) para tu información yo no soy ningún alíen, sino un complejo y sofisticado robot. (Sonriendo) Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Samurai Drummer y soy el encargado de este juego.

Mizore: (Sorprendida) ¡Y habla!, (acariciando la cabeza de Samurai Drummer) además eres muy bajito y tierno.

Samurai Drummer: (Sonrojado y molesto) ¡No soy bajito!, mi estatura fue diseñada por mi creador para agradar a personas de todas las edades.

Mizore: (Enternecida) Awww, eres muy tierno…(Alterada) Espera un segundo, ¿dijiste juego?

Samurai Drummer: (Esperando un segundo exacto para hablar) Así es, acabas de introducirte en el juego de Rhythm Tengoku.

Mizore: (Agitada) ¡¿El juego de ritmo?, ¿entonces no es un sueño?!

Samurai Drummer: (Sonriendo) Por supuesto que no, mira

En ese momento Samurai Drummer pellizcó el brazo de Mizore…

Mizore: ¡Auch!

Samurai Drummer: (Sonriendo) ¿Lo ves?

Mizore: (Asustada) ¡Debo salir inmediatamente de aquí!

Samurai Drummer: (Sobresaltado) ¡Espera, ¿ya te vas?!

Mizore: (Inquietada) Pues sí, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, (cabizbaja) yo no tengo ritmo.

Samurai Drummer: (Sonriendo) No te creo, (animándola) absolutamente todos tienen un poco de ritmo, incluyéndote.

Mizore: (Pesimista) Pues déjame decirte que a mí se me da mal todo lo musical, nunca he tenido ritmo y nunca lo tendré…(seria) ahora bien, ¿me podrías decir cómo salir de aquí?

Samurai Drummer: (Rascándose la nuca) No puedes.

Mizore: (Confundida y alterada) ¡¿Qué?!

Samurai Drummer: (Serio) Esta copia del juego fue modificada por Gen, un prodigio en la programación y informática, quien al no tener suficiente con pasarse el juego completo, logró alterar el juego de tal manera que nosotros obtuviéramos consciencia y que éste absorbiera al jugador a su interior para que viviera una aventura rítmica. El maestro Gen logró superar ésta aventura, el señor Yaichi también y por último la señorita Kaho, quien al igual que tú decía no tener ritmo, progresó bastante bien y logró ganar el juego.

Mizore: (Anonadada) ¿El abuelo Yaichi y mi mamá también estuvieron aquí?

Samurai Drummer: (Sonriendo) Así es…(percatándose) espera un instante, (emocionado) ¡¿Tú eres la nieta del señor Yaichi?!

Mizore: (Confundida) Sí, ¿Por qué tanta emoción por eso?

Samurai Drummer: (Contento) Porque entonces esta aventura se te hará muy fácil, llevas el ritmo en la genética, tu abuelo tiene el flow más alto que he visto en mi vida, claro después del mío…(entusiasmado) No me lo puedo creer, estoy frente a la nieta de…(sonriendo nostálgicamente) mi viejo amigo.

Mizore: (Triste) Te debes estar confundiendo de persona…(extrañada) a propósito, ¿qué es flow?

Samurai Drummer: (Sorprendido) ¡¿No sabes lo que es el flow?!, es lo que indica que tanto ritmo tienes, la escala universal de flow va desde el 0 hasta 140, la cual es la que nosotros utilizamos en los minijuegos. Aunque científicos rítmicos han estandarizado otra escala llamada escala de flow estándar, la cual es muy utilizada también, va del 0 al 100 y es la escala que yo utilizo para evaluar el ritmo de los jugadores.

Mizore: (Riendo sarcásticamente) Pues yo debo tener un flow de cero.

Samurai Drummer: (Animándola) Nadie tiene un flow de cero…(amable) ¿por qué no me acompañas al estudio rítmico?, ahí mediremos tu flow.

Mizore: (Meditándolo) Podría ser…(recordando) espera un momento, yo quería salir de aquí, ¿cómo regreso a mi casa?

Samurai Drummer: (Serio) Tienes que completar el juego para poder salir del cartucho.

Mizore: (Alterada) ¡¿Qué?!, (molesta) lo que faltaba…¡está bien!, iré contigo al estudio rítmico a medir mi flow.

Samurai Drummer: (Emocionado) ¡Así se habla!, (percatándose) por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

Mizore: (Amurrada) Me llamo Mizore.

Samurai Drummer: (Alegre) Muy bien Mizore, sígueme.

Y así fue como Samurai Drummer guio a Mizore hacia la ciudad que se veía a lo lejos…

Samurai Drummer: (Contento) Bienvenida a Ritmiápolis, donde todo se basa en el ritmo. Ven, el estudio rítmico está por aquí.

Mientras pasaban por las calles de la ciudad, varios habitantes se quedaron viendo asombrados a Mizore…

Ritmiapolita random N°1: (Sorprendido) ¡¿Ya te fijaste?, es un nuevo jugador!

Ritmiapolita random N°2: (Anonadado) Hace años que no teníamos uno nuevo.

Mizore: (Incómoda) Oye Samurai Drummer, ¿por qué todos se me quedan mirando extraño?

Samurai Drummer: (Percatándose) ¡Oh!, es porque hace años que no viene alguien del exterior, creo que la última visita fue de la señorita Kaho hace casi 15 años...(mirando hacia una edificación) ¡mira, llegamos!, te presento el estudio rítmico. (Sonriendo) Vamos no seas tímida y entra.

Samurai Drummer le abrió amablemente la puerta a Mizore y ésta se adentró en el edificio. Dentro del lugar había varios salones de grabación y al final de un pasillo se encontraba una puerta que decía laboratorio rítmico…

Samurai Drummer: (Apuntando hacia el laboratorio rítmico) Es aquí, por favor pasa.

Mizore entró al laboratorio rítmico, encontrándose en su interior con sólo una mesa, una silla, una batería y un extraño artefacto que parecía estar en mal estado…

Samurai Drummer: Ese artefacto que ves allí se llama máquina rítmica y nos ayudará a determinar tu nivel de flow mediante algunas pruebas, (amablemente) por favor toma asiento.

Mizore se sentó y Samurai Drummer encendió la máquina rítmica, la cual comenzó a emitir un pitido intermitente cada un segundo…

Samurai Drummer: (Sonriendo) Muy bien, comienza presionando el botón rojo al ritmo del sonido que emite la máquina rítmica.

Mizore: (Mirando la máquina con desconfianza) No lo sé, no se ve en las mejores condiciones, (preocupada) la podría romper.

Mizore tenía razón, la máquina parecía estar destartalándose sola y para colmo Mizore era muy buena en los deportes, sobre todo en las artes marciales, y tenía miedo de no poder controlar su fuerza al presionar el botón…

Samurai Drummer: (Confiado) No te preocupes Mizore, (dándole pequeños golpecitos a la máquina rítmica) esta máquina ha soportado de todo, dale tu mejor golpe.

Mizore no estaba segura e intentó presionar el botón con la menor fuerza posible, pero al más mínimo roce la máquina rítmica terminó por desarmarse completamente…

Samurai Drummer: (Atónito) Rompiste la máquina rítmica…

Mizore se acercó a Samurai Drummer y le tocó el hombro…

Mizore: (Preocupada) ¿Estás bien?

Samurai Drummer: (Con una lágrima en el ojo) Esa es la única máquina rítmica en todo Ritmiápolis…es irremplazable, ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

Mizore: (Confundida) ¿Qué?

Samurai Drummer: (Enojado) ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?, rompiste la máquina rítmica, (aterrado) ahora no podremos medir el flow de nadie nunca más, se acabó Rhythm Tengoku!…lo que significa, ¡Game Over para nosotros!

En ese instante la lágrima de su ojo comenzó a caer por su mejilla…

Mizore: (Tranquilizándolo) No es así, (abrazándolo) tranquilo, yo intentaré repararla.

Al sentir que lo abrazaban, Samurai Drummer se separó de manera abrupta de Mizore, acción que hizo que ésta se extrañara de sobremanera…

Samurai Drummer: (Sonrojado) Perdón, no quería asustarte…es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado al contacto físico.

Mizore: (Sonriendo) No te preocupes.

Samurai Drummer: (Mirando de manera preocupada la máquina) ¿En serio crees que puedes repararla?, la máquina rítmica es un antiguo y complejo artefacto, (mirando a Mizore con una ceja levantada) ¿eres alguna especie de mecánico?

Mizore: No, pero se me da bien el reparar aparatos electrónicos. En mi casa suelo armar y desarmar los objetos para ver cómo van ensamblados y cómo funcionan…(riendo) aunque mi madre siempre me regaña por hacer eso.

En ese momento Samurai Drummer se quedó mirando a Mizore con una sonrisa…

Mizore: (Confundida) ¿Qué te pasa?,¿te encuentras bien?

Samurai Drummer: (Sonriendo) ¡Oh!...sí, estoy bien, es sólo que es la primera vez desde que llegaste que te veo reír, (bromeando) ya pensaba yo que no tenías dientes.

Estas palabras hicieron que Mizore se avergonzara y sonrojara…

Mizore: (Mirando la máquina rítmica) Será mejor que me ponga a trabajar.

Samurai Drummer: (Levantando su pulgar) ¡Okey!

Y así fue como Mizore luego de unas cuantas horas, y con mucho esfuerzo, logró reparar la máquina rítmica…

Mizore: (Secándose el sudor de la frente) Ya está, vamos Samurai Drummer, hazme los honores.

Samurai Drummer: (Sonriendo) Por supuesto Mizore.

Samurai Drummer activó la máquina, la cual comenzó a emitir su típico pitido intermitente…

Mizore y Samurai Drummer: (Al unísono) ¡Funciona!

Ésto provocó que ambos se miraran y comenzaran a reír…

Samurai Drummer: (Riendo) Muy bien Mizore, quieres terminar la prueba rítmica.

Mizore: (Riendo) Por supuesto Samurai Drummer, (secándose las lágrimas) pero debo advertirte que sacaré cero.

Samurai Drummer: (Sonriendo) No lo creo, vamos a ver, presiona el botón al ritmo del sonido emitido por la máquina rítmica.

Como Mizore había reparado la máquina rítmica, ésta se veía en menor mal estado que antes, por lo que tuvo la suficiente confianza para esta vez seguir las instrucciones. Comenzó presionando el botón al ritmo del sonido, lo intentó lo mejor que pudo, pero le resultó muy dificultoso seguir el ritmo.

En ese momento de la máquina rítmica comenzó a imprimirse una especie de gráfico, lo cual sorprendió a Mizore…

Mizore: (Extrañada) ¿Qué es ésto?

Samurai Drummer: (Tomando el papel y observándolo) Esto es un informe de tu ritmo…(Sonriendo) vamos, segunda prueba Mizore; presiona el botón cuando la cuenta regresiva llegue a cero.

De la pantalla de la máquina rítmica comenzó a aparecer una cuenta regresiva y al llegar a cero Mizore presionó el botón, pero luego se le complicó la tarea al ver que los números ya no aparecían en la pantalla, ocasionando que fallara en todos y cada uno de los intentos, situación que hizo que Mizore comenzara a desesperarse y a presionar de manera repetitiva y rápida el botón….

Samurai Drummer: (Alterado) Wow, (preocupado) cálmate Mizore, vamos, todavía queda una prueba más.

Samurai Drummer tomó el informe de la máquina rítmica y al observarlo emanó de su nuca una gota de sudor.

Mizore: (Afligida) Está muy mal…¿verdad?

Samurai Drummer: (Tratando de sonreír) Esta vez yo tocaré la batería y tú intentarás seguir el ritmo presionando el botón.

Samurai Drummer comenzó a tocar la batería a un compás determinado. Mizore miró a Samurai Drummer, quien le sonreía amablemente, luego miró la máquina rítmica y comenzó a presionar el botón. Intentó presionarlo al ritmo, pero falló…y horriblemente, cada vez que presionaba el botón lo hacía de manera sincopada al ritmo…

Samurai Drummer: (Intentando sonreír) Vamos Mizore, sigue el ritmo de mi batería.

Mizore: (Mirando a Samurai Drummer con una expresión de desesperación) ¡Eso hago!

Esta respuesta hizo que Samurai Drummer pusiera una expresión de preocupación…

Samurai Drummer: (Angustiado) Ay Dios.

En ese instante comenzó a emerger el ya conocido informe de la máquina rítmica, el cual Samurai Drummer recogió…

Samurai Drummer: (Rascándose la nuca) Muy bien, ahora introduciremos los informes en la máquina rítmica y ésta nos dará tu flow.

Samurai Drummer insertó los informes rítmicos y la máquina mostró un número en la pantalla…

Mizore: (Contenta) ¡Yupi!, no saque cero, ¡¿estás viendo?, saqué 18.6!, soy la persona más cool del mundo.

Samurai Drummer: (Atónito) Jamás en todos mis años de funcionamiento había visto un flow tan bajo.

Mizore: (Riendo) ¡Eso no importa!, ¡no saqué cero!

Samurai Drummer: (Neurótico) ¡¿y ahora qué voy a hacer contigo?!

Mizore: (Extrañada) ¿Qué pasa Samurai Drummer?, ¿acaso no terminé el juego?, (feliz) me voy para mi casa.

Samurai Drummer: (Angustiado) ¡Mizore, ésto fue sólo una prueba para medir tu flow, ahora tienes que pasar una serie de minijuegos rítmicos, y para eso necesitas una cierta cantidad de flow!

Mizore: (Desconcertada) ¡¿Qué?!, (preocupada) ¡Samurai Drummer, ¿cuánto es la mínima cantidad de flow que se necesita para superar el juego?!

Samurai Drummer: (Preocupado) Se necesita un flow inicial mínimo de 45.5.

Mizore miró a Samurai Drummer y luego el cielo…

Samurai Drummer: (Preocupado) Mizore, ¿estás bien?

Mizore: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) ya está…jamás voy a volver a mi casa.

Acto seguido Mizore se largó a llorar, evento que hizo que Samurai Drummer le tocara el hombro a nuestra protagonista…

Samurai Drummer: (Tranquilizándola) Ya tranquila, todo tiene solución, ¿recuerdas como hace un momento reparaste la máquina rítmica?

Mizore: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que lo lograré?...(llorando) ¡¿cómo puedes seguir confiando en mí?!

Samurai Drummer meditó por unos momentos y luego respondió…

Samurai Drummer: (Sonriendo) Porque yo siempre estaré a tu lado hasta que puedas volver a tu hogar, apoyándote en cada uno de los minijuegos.

Mizore: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) ¡¿En serio harías eso por mí?!

Samurai Drummer: (Sonriendo amablemente) Claro que sí.

Mizore: (Secándose las lágrimas) Muchas gracias…a propósito, creo que tu nombre es demasiado largo, ¿podría llamarte por el apodo de Drum?, (sonriendo) creo que suena bonito y bueno...(percatándose) ¡no es que tu nombre me parezca feo pero es que es demasiado largo, o sea, quiero decir…perdón, no debí sugerir algo tan tonto!

Al ver a Mizore tan acomplejada por la situación Samurai Drummer comenzó a reír…

Samurai Drummer: (Riendo) Me encanta, hace mucho...(sonriendo con nostalgia) hace mucho que nadie me daba un apodo.

Mizore: (Sorprendida) ¡¿En serio?!

Drum: (Sonriendo) Así es, desde hoy puedes llamarme Drum. (Decidido) Ahora bien, vamos a superar el primer minijuego.

Mizore: (Contenta) Sí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Karate Man**

Drum se encontraba guiando a Mizore por las calles de Ritmiápolis hasta que llegaron a una edificación que se le hizo muy conocida a Mizore…

Mizore: (Emocionada) ¡Pero si es un dojo de karate!, ¿el primer minijuego es aquí?

Drum: (Levantando su pulgar) Así es.

Mizore: (Emocionada) Yay, que bien, el Karate se me da fenomenal.

Drum: (Sorprendido) ¡¿En serio?!

Mizore: (Contenta) Sí, en el lugar donde vivo suelo practicar variados deportes, y entre ellos está el karate.

Drum: (Feliz) Que bien, entonces ésto se te hará muy fácil.

Mizore: (Expectante) Y dime, ¿cuáles son las instrucciones?

Drum: (Confundido) ¿Qué?

Mizore: (Explicando) En este tipo de juegos suele haber instrucciones…¿verdad?

Drum: (Recordando de golpe) ¡Oh claro!, las instrucciones…(buscando algo en su bolsillo) a ver, yo las tenía por aquí…(sacando un papel) ¡aquí están!...(leyendo las instrucciones) dice que debes demostrar tus habilidades rítmicas a través del arte del karate, (serio) pero cuidado, (levantando la vista) ya que te lanzarán obje…¿Mizore?

Pero Mizore ya había entrado al dojo, dejando a un pobre Drum dando explicaciones solo…

Drum: (Interpretando) Debe ser una chica muy impaciente…

Dicho ésto Drum también entró al dojo, donde se encontraba Mizore observando anonadada todo a su alrededor…

Mizore: (Maravillada) ¡Wow!, tienen mucho equipo en este lugar, (bromeando) creo que vendré a hacer mis clases aquí.

Drum: (Emocionado) ¡¿En serio?!

Mizore: (Percatándose) Oh no, estaba sólo bromeando.

Drum: (Decepcionado) Oh vaya.

Mizore siguió observando el dojo mientras un joven de aspecto atlético se acercó a Drum…

Karate Joe: (Sonriendo) Hola Samurai Drummer, ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?, (lanzando unos cuantos puñetazos al aire) no me digas que al fin te decidiste a practicar karate.

Drum: (Riendo) No esta vez Joe. (Sonriendo) No sé si te enteraste que llegó una nueva jugadora

Karate Joe: (Sorprendido) ¡¿En serio?! (observando en todas direcciones) ¿y dónde está?

Drum: (Apuntando a Mizore) Allí está, maravillada con el equipo del dojo de tu padre.

Al ver a Mizore, Karate Joe quedó embobado con tanta belleza, su cabello largo y castaño, su sonrisa y esas curvas femeninas que comenzaban a marcarse en su cuerpo lo cautivaron…

Drum: (Agitando el brazo en el aire) ¡Hey Mizore!, ven, te quiero presentar al encargado del minijuego.

Mizore: (Contenta) ¡Voy!

Mizore se acercó dando brinquitos de alegría hasta llegar al lado de Drum…

Drum: (Explicando) Mizore, Él es Karate Joe, es el encargado de este minijuego, Él te ayudará con todas las dudas que tengas.

Mizore: (Alegando) ¡Pero creí que tú me ayudarías a pasar los minijuegos!

Drum: (Guiñando un ojo) Yo estaré aquí apoyándote.

Mizore: (Refunfuñando) Está bien…(dirigiéndose a Karate Joe con una sonrisa) hola, me llamo Mizore, soy la nueva jugadora.

Karate Joe: (Espabilando) ¡Oh!, Hola, como te mencionó Samurai Drummer hace un momento mi nombre es Karate Joe, (coqueto) pero si quieres tú me puedes llamar sólo Joe.

Este comentario hizo que Mizore levantara una ceja en señal de extrañeza…

Karate Joe: (Nervioso y sonrojado) Quiero decir…(aclarándose la garganta) mejor comencemos con el entrenamiento, ¿qué sabes de karate?

Mizore lanzó una risa presumida seguida de una expresión de orgullo…

Mizore: (Orgullosa) No es por jactarme de ser la mejor karateka de Suiza pero…

En ese instante Mizore adquirió una pose de guardia alta y comenzó a dar unos cuantos puñetazos al aire seguidos de unas patadas altas, luego hizo unas cuantas piruetas en el aire para realizar, cuando se encontraba a medio camino del suelo, una patada voladora y para finalizar golpeó uno de los sacos de boxeo que se encontraba por ahí, acción que hizo que el mismo de desprendiese de la cadena que lo unía al techo…

Drum y Karate Joe: (Asombrados) ¡Wow!

Mizore: (Orgullosa) He ganado campeonatos nacionales e internacionales de karate, aikido, ju – jitsu y taekwondo, tengo muchas medallas y, por su puesto, altos niveles de cinturones.

Karate Joe: (Rascándose la nuca) Creo que no tengo nada que enseñarte sobre karate…(sonriendo) ¿y qué sabes de ritmo?

Al oír ésto, Mizore se deprimió de manera abrupta y se sentó en el piso con sus rodillas en el pecho, haciendo circulitos con su dedo índice en el suelo…

Karate Joe: (Sobando la espalda de Mizore) ¿Qué pasó bonita?

Drum: (Entristecido) Mizore tiene el nivel de flow más bajo que he visto en todos mis años de funcionamiento, es de 18.6.

Karate Joe: (Alterado) ¡18.6!, (colocando una mueca de preocupación) eso si es un problema…(decidido) no te preocupes querida Mizore, yo te ayudaré a superar este minijuego. Bien, comencemos con la práctica.

Mizore se puso de pie tratando de animarse para luego adquirir una pose de guardia alta…

Mizore: (Decidida) Bien, estoy lista.

Karate Joe: (Sonriendo) Comencemos con algo fácil, jarrones.

Mizore: (Confundida) ¡Espera un momento!, ¡¿dijiste jarrones?!

Karate Joe: Así es, jarrones…(extrañado) Samurai Drummer no te dijo que tendrías que golpear objetos.

Drum: (Excusándose) Yo intenté decírselo…(colocando sus manos en las caderas) pero antes de que pudiera terminar mi explicación, cierta señorita impaciente entró al dojo.

Mizore: (Culpable) Perdón.

Drum: (Sonriendo amablemente) No pasa nada.

Karate Joe: (Aclarándose la Garganta) Bueno, comenzaré lanzándote un jarrón y tu deberás golpearlo al tiempo exacto de este pequeño compás.

En ese instante Karate Joe encendió una radio, la cual comenzó a emitir un ritmo pegadizo y repetitivo…

Karate Joe: (Lanzando un jarrón) ¡Atenta Mizore!, aquí va el primero.

Mizore miró como el jarrón se acercaba a ella y trató de golpearlo, pero éste pasó por al lado de su puño…

Mizore: (Atónita) ¡¿Qué?!

Karate Joe: (Animándola) Diste el golpe un poco antes trata de hacerlo unos milisegundos más tarde.

Mizore: (Extrañada) ¿Más tarde?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Drum: (Notando la situación) Mizore, ¿estás siquiera escuchando el ritmo?

Mizore: (Obviando la circunstancia) No…solamente estaba mirando como el jarrón se acercaba a mí y lo intenté golpear

Drum: (Exasperándose) Mizore, este es un juego de ritmo, debes seguir el ritmo para poder superar el minijuego, (sonriendo) intenta escuchar el ritmo la próxima vez.

Mizore: (Avergonzada) Sí…

Karate Joe: (Lanzando otro jarrón) ¡Aquí va otro Mizore!

Nuevamente Mizore observó como el jarrón se acercaba a ella e intentó golpearlo escuchando el ritmo, logrando esta vez rozarlo con su puño y que éste se resbalara del mismo…

Karate Joe: (Alentándola) ¡Uy casi!, sólo un milisegundo después y lo logras.

Mizore lo siguió intentando varias veces, pero siempre con el mismo resultado, el jarrón se resbalaba de su puño en todos los intentos…

Mizore: (Frustrada) ¡Es imposible!, jamás voy a volver a mi casa.

Drum: (Animándola) Vamos Mizore, no te desanimes, yo sé que tú puedes.

Karate Joe: (Reflexivo) Mmm…quizás si…

Karate Joe se acercó a Mizore, colocándose detrás de ella y tomándola de sus muñecas, acción que hizo que Mizore se sonrojara levemente…

Karate Joe: (Con una gran sonrisa) Quizás si te ayudo con el movimiento de tus brazos, tu cuerpo aprenderá el ritmo exacto de los golpes…(Dirigiéndose a Drum) Samurai Drummer, lánzanos un jarrón, esta vez lo logrará.

Drum: (Inseguro) No lo sé Joe, eso no sería como hacer tram…

En ese momento Mizore se soltó del agarre de Karate Joe…

Mizore: (Decidida) ¡No!, quiero hacerlo yo sola…es decir, por mucho que quiera volver a mi casa no es ocasión para hacer trampa…quiero decir, (sonriendo) si voy a volver a mi casa, ¿no sería genial que sea logro mío?

Drum: (Sorprendido y orgulloso) Así se habla Mizore.

Karate Joe: (Meditando) Mmm…(Comprendiendo y sonriendo) está bien, si eso deseas…(serio) pero me preocupa que no puedas pasar siquiera de la práctica.

Drum: (Ocurriéndosele una idea) ¡Oh, ya sé!

En ese instante Drum sacó una venda de su bolsillo y con ella le cubrió los ojos a Mizore…

Mizore: (Asustada) Drum, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Drum: (Explicando) Todo este tiempo te has estado guiando por pistas visuales, pero ahora que he eliminado ese factor, podrás guiarte sólo por tu audición…(sonriendo) sólo confía en ti y sigue el ritmo.

Mizore: (Nerviosa) Está bien.

Karate Joe: (Lanzando un jarrón) ¡Ahí te va Mizore!

Al no poder utilizar su visión, Mizore no pudo observar como el jarrón se acercaba a ella, pero sí logró percatarse de algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta antes…

Mizore: (Mentalmente y sorprendida) Puedo oírlo.

Así es, Mizore pudo oír la trayectoria que hacía el jarrón al acercarse a ella, y al sentirlo al frente le dio un buen puñetazo…

Mizore: (Nerviosa) ¿Lo logré?

Mizore se descubrió los ojos, y al hacerlo vio como Karate Joe y Drum se encontraban boquiabiertos…

Karate Joe: (Estupefacto) Lo hiciste perfecto…en el momento exacto.

Mizore: (Emocionada) ¡¿En serio?!

Drum: (Contento) ¡Muy bien Mizore!, yo sabía que podías hacerlo, sigue así.

Y así siguió Mizore, golpeando cada uno de los jarrones que Karate Joe le lanzaba, esta vez sin la venda, hasta que terminó la práctica…

Karate Joe: Muy bien, terminó la práctica, ahora vamos con el minijuego real.

En ese instante la música de la radio cambió, comenzando a emitir una canción.

 _~ Hey! Baby! How's it going?_

 _This beat is non stop._

 _Hey! Baby! Listen to my phrase._

 _I can give you_

 _the sense of rhythm. ~_

Los jarrones venían en un ritmo lo suficientemente lento para que Mizore pudiera golpearlos y no fallara en ningún golpe, lo que la mantenía tranquila hasta el momento. Sin embargo, al ver como una roca venía hacia ella se puso histérica, perturbando la calma que tenía. Pero entonces miró a Drum, quien poseía su característica sonrisa confiada, lo que le dio la seguridad suficiente para golpear la roca…

 _~ Oh, Yeah._

 _Hey! Baby! How's it going?_

 _This beat is non stop._

 _Hey! Baby! Listen to my phrase. ~_

Mizore vio como se le acercaba una pelota de football, la cual golpeó sin dudar, pero luego una ampolleta comenzó a aproximarse, lo que logró ponerla nerviosa. No obstante, recordó lo bien que lo estaba haciendo, por lo que le dio un buen golpe, ocasionando que ésta se rompiera en una pared cercana…

Karate Joe: (Exaltado) ¡Mide tu fuerza Mizore!

Mizore: (Avergonzada) Perdón.

Drum: (Advirtiendo a Mizore) ¡Presta atención Mizore!

 _~ I can give you_

 _the sense of rhythm._

 _Awake, baby! Trust me! ~_

Drum tenía razón, a Mizore se le estaba avecinando un jarrón seguido de una roca, objetos que alcanzó a golpear por mera suerte…

Drum: (Alentándola) ¡Muy bien Mizore, así se hace!

Mizore: (Nerviosa) Fue sólo suerte.

 _~ This beat is non stop!_

 _New groove in your soul. ~_

Los jarrones comenzaron a venir en un ritmo más acelerado, incluso al final de éstos venía una pelota de football, pero eso no detuvo a Mizore, quien golpeaba al ritmo cada jarrón que se le acercaba. Sin embargo, en ese momento escuchó algo que no esperaba oír…

Voz de la radio: Mitsu.

Al emitirse esta palabra desde la radio se aproximaron 2 ampolletas consecutivas seguidas de una roca, lo que provocó que Mizore se pusiera extremadamente nerviosa y que fallara en darle el golpe a la roca…

 _~ Oh, Yeah!_

 _This beat!_

 _You are growing up well._

 _Hey, Baby!_

 _Hold on to your ambition._

 _Hey! Oh, Yeah! ~_

Drum: (Animándola) No pasa nada Mizore, ¡no te rindas!

Dichas palabras hicieron que Mizore recuperara la confianza y pudiera seguir golpeando los jarrones que se le acercaban, incluso logró atinarle a una roca, una ampolleta y una bomba seguidas…

Mizore: (Orgullosa) ¡Oh si!, soy la mejor.

Karate Joe: (Advirtiendo a Mizore) El minijuego aún no termina, ¡Concéntrate!

Mizore miró hacia adelante y en ese momento escuchó el mismo compás que había sonado en la práctica, situación que la distrajo por unos segundos…

Mizore: (Mentalmente) El mismo ritmo de antes, ¿Qué significará?

En ese instante Mizore vio como una roca se aproximaba, pero apenas alcanzó a reaccionar, logrando sólo rozarla y que ésta se resbalara de su puño…

Mizore: (Triste) Oh vaya…fallé.

Drum: (Animándola) No te preocupes, lo hiciste genial.

En ese instante de una computadora que estaba en el dojo se comenzaron a imprimir los resultados, los cuales Karate Joe tomó y comenzó a leer…

Karate Joe: (Observando seriamente los resultados) No es por ser aguafiestas, pero la verdad es que no…te fue más o menos…(sonriendo) pero lograste pasar…(colocando una mueca de preocupación) apenas…(sonriendo) bien Mizore, obtuviste un OK.

Drum: (Emocionado) ¡Escuchaste eso Mizore!, lograste pasar el minijuego, eso es increíble para alguien con un flow inicial de 18.6.

Mizore se encontraba abstraída en sus pensamientos para luego mirar a Drum y Karate Joe…

Mizore: (Atónita)...¿De verdad lo logré?

Drum: (Sonriendo) Así es.

En ese instante Mizore se puso a saltar de alegría…

Mizore: (Contenta) ¡Lo hice, lo hice!, estoy tan feliz.

Drum: (Sonriendo orgullosamente) Yo sabía que podías…(recordando de golpe) Mizore, tenemos que seguir con los siguientes minijuegos.

Mizore: (Recordando también) ¡Es cierto!, (dirigiéndose a Karate Joe con una sonrisa) gracias por la ayuda.

Karate Joe: (Sonriendo coquetamente) De nada bonita, (guiñándole un ojo) el dojo siempre tendrá sus puertas abiertas cada vez que quieras venir…(pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de Mizore) y claro, yo te estaré esperando aquí para que puedas sacar ese Superb.

Mizore: (Mirando extrañada a Karate Joe) ¿Qué es Superb?

Karate Joe: (Sorprendido) ¡¿No sabes lo que es un Superb?!

Mizore: (Curiosa) No…¿qué es?

Karate Joe: (Explicando) Cuando terminas un minijuego éste te dará una calificación, existen…

Drum: (Deteniendo a Karate Joe) ¡Espera Joe!, yo quería dejar ésto como una sorpresa para ella, creo que será mejor si ella se entera sola.

Karate Joe: (Sonriendo comprensivamente) Tienes razón Samurai Drummer.

Mizore: (Inquisitiva) Vamos díganme, quiero saber.

Drum: (Animado) Vamos Mizore, al siguiente minijuego.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Rhythm Tweezers**

Drum se encontraba contento indicando el camino hacia el siguiente minijuego a Mizore …

Mizore: (Riendo) ¿Por qué tan feliz?

Drum: (Contento) ¿Cómo que por qué tan feliz?, ¡Mizore!, pasaste el primer minijuego, ese es un gran logro para ti.

Mizore: (Confundida) ¿A qué te refieres con que es un gran logro para mí?...(percatándose) espera un momento, ¿acaso no confiabas en que yo iba a poder superar el minijuego?

Drum: (Avergonzado) Si te soy sincero…no, (sonriendo) pero lo lograste y eso es lo que cuenta.

Mizore: (Entristecida) Drum…¿te puedo pedir que dejes de recordarme que no tengo ritmo?

Drum: Punto número uno; tú si tienes ritmo, y punto número dos, (confundido) ¿Por qué quieres que deje de recordarte tu flow inicial?, ¿acaso no estás orgullosa de haber aumentado tu ritmo?

Mizore: (Sonrojada) ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!...(deprimiéndose) pero si me estás recordando todo el tiempo que mi ritmo es bajo no me da el ánimo suficiente para continuar con ésto.

Drum: (Percatándose) ¡¿Te hice sentir mal?!, te pido que me perdones, es que,…(avergonzado) aunque sea un complejo y sofisticado robot y haya sido creado para agradar a personas de todas las edades, aún no logro comprender todos los sentimientos humanos, sobre todo los que son más complejos.

Mizore: (Comprendiendo) No pasa nada Drum, (sonriendo) te perdono…(decidida) ahora vamos hacia el siguiente minijuego.

Y así fue como Mizore y Drum continuaron su camino hasta detenerse frente a una granja…

Drum: (Apuntando hacia la granja) Aquí es Mizore, el segundo minijuego, ¿estás preparada?

Mizore: (Decidida) Si, entremos…(extrañada) a propósito, ¿qué significa ese cartel?

Mizore se había percatado de que en la entrada de la granja había un enorme cartel….

Drum: (Confundido) ¿Cuál?

Mizore: (Apuntando hacia el cartel) Ese de ahí, el que dice "Granja Acompasada; nuevos productos orgánicos, esta vez lleve sus vegetales sin cabellos"...(extrañada) no entiendo, ¿los vegetales tienen cabello?

Drum: (Riendo) Ya lo sabrás cuando entremos.

Drum y Mizore caminaron por la granja hasta toparse con un hombre que se encontraba sentado al lado de una pila de variados vegetales…

Drum: (Saludando al hombre) Hola, ¿cómo ha estado señor Nabpa?

Señor Nabpa: (Mirando a Drum) Oh, ¿qué tal joven maestro?, ¿me vino ayudar en la cosecha?

Drum: (Sonriendo) Oh no, de hecho le traje una nueva jugadora.

Señor Nabpa: (Mirando a Mizore) Hace años que no veía a un nuevo jugador, bueno, en este caso jugadora. Soy el señor Nabpa y soy el encargado de este minijuego, te enseñaré lo básico…(mostrándole unas pinzas a Mizore) ¿sabes ocupar de éstas?

Mizore: (Extrañada) sí…(tomando las pinzas) ¿para qué las necesito?

Señor Nabpa: (Explicando) A estos vegetales les salen bellos, hay que depilarlos. (Lanzándole una cebolla a Mizore) Toma, empieza con una cebolla.

Mizore: (Atrapando la cebolla con una expresión de confusión) Espera, ¡¿Qué?!

Señor Nabpa: (Mostrando una papa que tenía en la mano) Tienes que depilar los vegetales.

Mizore miró la cebolla que tenía en la mano, pero de inmediato la lanzó lejos…

Mizore: (Alarmada) ¡Tiene cara!

Drum: (Obviando el comentario) Por supuesto que tiene cara, ¿acaso los vegetales no tienen cara en dónde vives?

Mizore: (Alterada) ¡No!…(apuntando a la cebolla) ¡¿me va a morder?!

Drum: (Riendo) Por supuesto que no, sólo cambian de expresión cuando terminas de depilarlos.

Mizore: (Alarmada) ¡¿Tienen expresiones faciales?!...(angustiada) Drum, no me digas que esas cosas están vivas.

Drum: (Extrañado) Están vivos, ¿Por qué la duda?

Mizore: (Angustiada) ¡¿Y no gritan cuando se los comen?!

Drum y Señor Nabpa: (Alterados) ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo se comería un vegetal?!

Señor Nabpa: Para eso están las frutas.

Drum: (Alarmado) ¡Mizore, no me digas que en tu hogar se comen los vegetales!

Mizore: (Tratando de calmarse) Si, pero allá nuestros vegetales no tienen cara ni consciencia.

En ese momento hubo un silencio incómodo, el cual fue interrumpido por el señor Nabpa…

Señor Nabpa: Muy bien, basta de cháchara y a trabajar…(dirigiéndose a Mizore) los cabellos saldrán en un ritmo determinado y tú tendrás que sacarlos en ese mismo ritmo, si te sales de ese compás se romperán.

Mizore tomó la cebolla del suelo y la miró con una expresión de repulsión…

Drum: (Reprochándola) Vamos Mizore, no le pongas esa cara a la cebolla, ella no te ha hecho nada.

Mizore: (Alegando) Es que por alguna razón me disgusta.

Cuando Mizore volvió a mirar la cebolla a está le comenzaron a brotar pelos en un ritmo determinado, hecho que alteró a Mizore, quien al intentar sacarlos con las pinzas terminó por romper cada uno de ellos…

Drum: (Regañándola) Ni siquiera intentaste seguir el ritmo.

Mizore: (Tratando de calmarse) ¡Es que me puse nerviosa!

Mizore tomó otra cebolla, de la cual comenzaron emerger más bellos de manera rítmica, los cuales intentó sacar en el mismo compás, fallando sólo en el último…

Señor Nabpa: (Sonriendo) Muy bien, aunque el último lo intentaste sacar un poco antes…(sonriendo desafiantemente) bien, ahora dificultemos un poco las cosas.

Mizore: (Asustada) ¡¿Qué?!

Drum: (Tratando de calmarla) No no, tranquila, no te preocupes, el señor Nabpa no se refería a hacer las cosas más difíciles para ti, sino que te explicará algo un poco más complicado.

Señor Nabpa: (Explicando) Así es, ahora brotarán de los vegetales bellos rizados, los que tendrás que sacar tirando de manera mantenida.

Mizore: (Asintiendo) Está bien.

Mizore tomó una cebolla y de ésta comenzaron a emanar cabellos, pero esta vez dos de ellos salieron rizados, hecho que provocó que nuestra protagonista intentara seguir las instrucciones tal cual se las habían dado, pero al hacerlo los dos cabellos ondulados se rompieron…

Señor Nabpa: (Mirando a Mizore con una expresión de molestia) Sabes que tienes que soltarlos, ¿verdad?

Mizore: (Excusándose) Usted no me dijo nada.

Drum: (Tratando de apaciguar la situación) Vamos Mizore, sigue con la práctica.

Mizore tomó otra cebolla y la miró de manera irritada mientras que de ésta comenzaban a brotar los típicos pelos más los dos que eran rizados, a lo que Mizore comenzó a arrancarlos de manera rabiosa, logrando que todos se rompieran…

Drum: (Preocupado) Mizore, ¿estás bien?

Mizore: (Enojada) ¡No, no estoy bien, quiero irme a mi casa y unos estúpidos vegetales y granjero me lo están impidiendo!

Señor Nabpa: (Enfadado) ¡Oye jovencita, más respeto hacia tus mayores!

En ese instante Mizore se paró del suelo y se fue hacia la salida de la granja…

Drum: (Alarmado) ¡Mizore, espera, ¿a dónde vas?!

Mizore: (Irritada) ¡Fuera de este lugar, me aburrí!

Drum: (Intentando calmarla) ¡Mizore, no te puedes ir, aún no has terminado el minijuego!

Mizore: (Enfadada) ¡Pues mírame como lo hago!

Drum: (Intentando alcanzarla) ¡Espérame Mizore! (Dirigiéndose hacia el señor Nabpa) Le ruego que disculpe su comportamiento, es un poco impulsiva.

Señor Nabpa: (Intentando calmarse) Lo noté joven maestro.

Drum siguió a Mizore, quien caminaba a paso rápido e irritado…

Drum: (Persiguiendo a Mizore) Vamos Mizore, regresemos al minijuego.

Mizore: (Enojada) ¡No quiero!

Drum: (Preocupado) Pero si no vuelves, nunca terminarás el juego y te quedarás atrapada aquí para siempre…¿no quieres volver a tu hogar?

Dicho comentario hizo que Mizore parara en seco de caminar…

Drum: (Tomando a Mizore de la muñeca con una sonrisa) Vamos, volvamos a la granja.

En ese momento lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de los ojos de Mizore…

Mizore: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Es que es muy difícil.

Drum: (Intentando calmarla) Tranquila, lo sé, si quieres te puedo ayudar con el minijuego y así…

Mizore: (Llorando) ¡No estoy hablando del minijuego, es muy difícil estar en un lugar que no conozco, con personas que no conozco y haciendo algo que es extremadamente complicado para mí!…(dándose cuenta) ¿Qué tal si nunca vuelvo a mi hogar?

Dicho ésto Mizore se largó a llorar como si su vida dependiese de eso, situación que hizo que Drum apretara más el agarre que tenía sobre la muñeca de nuestra protagonista para llamar su atención, acción que provocó que Mizore lo mirara…

Drum: (Triste) Mizore, sé que se te dificulta mucho seguir el ritmo de los minijuegos y puedo comprender que te frustre estar en un lugar que no conoces y con gente extraña para ti, pero…no me gusta verte así de angustiada, sino que con una sonrisa en el rostro porque así sé que te encuentras bien…(levemente sonrojado y apuntándose a sí mismo) al menos ya tienes a alguien que no es un desconocido para ti, ¿verdad? Así que…(sonriendo amablemente) volvamos a la granja y terminemos ese minijuego para que estés un paso más cerca de volver a tu hogar, ¿te parece?

Mizore: (Secándose las lágrimas) Está bien…Drum (deteniéndolo por unos segundos)…gracias por animarme, eres un robot muy simpático.

Drum: (Sonriendo) De nada Mizore, gracias por el cumplido. (Decidido) Ahora volvamos con el señor Nabpa para que puedas terminar el minijuego.

Mizore: (Sonriendo animadamente) Sí.

Mizore y Drum volvieron a la granja, encontrándose con el señor Nabpa retirándole los bellos a sus vegetales…

Mizore: (Avergonzada) Señor Nabpa, le pido mis más sinceras disculpas por mi comportamiento de antes, no quise ofenderlo a usted ni a sus vegetales.

Señor Nabpa: (Sonriendo amablemente) No te preocupes jovencita, ya se me había olvidado…¿quieres continuar con la práctica?

Mizore: (Sonriendo) Por supuesto que sí.

Mizore prosiguió con la práctica hasta que logró quitar cada uno de los cabellos que iban brotando de las cebollas, incluso cuando emergieron algunos rizados nuestra protagonista logró sacarlos…

Drum: (Orgulloso) Muy bien Mizore, sabía que podías conseguirlo.

Señor Nabpa: (Serio) Muy bien, última lección, intenta quitar los cabellos que broten de manera consecutiva.

Mizore tomó una cebolla y de ésta comenzaron a emerger pelos en un principio lentos para luego brotar muchos que venían de manera seguida y rápida, a lo que Mizore atinó a quitarlos aceleradamente, fallando sólo en el último…

Drum: (Animándola) No pasa nada Mizore, un error lo comete cualquiera.

Señor Nabpa: (Serio) Suficiente práctica, (con una mirada desafiante) Ahora vamos con el minijuego real.

Drum: (Alentando a Mizore) Vamos Mizore, yo sé que tú puedes.

Mizore le sonrió a Drum para luego concentrarse…

Señor Nabpa: ¿Estás lista?, ¡vamos!

Acto seguido el señor Nabpa encendió una radio que tenía cerca y ésta comenzó a reproducir una música extraña pero rítmica.

En ese instante Mizore tomó una cebolla y de ésta comenzaron a brotar cabellos de manera lenta, situación que le facilitó el poder quitarlos sin ningún problema. Luego tomó otra, y de ésta además de salir bellos normales brotó uno rizado, por lo que Mizore se centró y logró quitar cada uno de ellos…

Drum: (Animándola) Sigue así Mizore.

Mizore sonrió y tomó otra cebolla, de la cual comenzaron a brotar pelos normales y rizados, sin embargo éstos eran un poco más rápidos, por lo que Mizore tuvo que concentrarse un poco más para poder quitarlos todos. Así siguió hasta que tomó un nabo...

Mizore: (Mentalmente) Supongo que se acabaron las cebollas.

Del nabo comenzaron a brotar cabellos de manera seguida y rápida, situación que distrajo a Mizore y provocó que fallara en uno…

Drum: (Alentándola) No te desanimes Mizore, ya queda poco.

Éste comentario logró que Mizore recuperara la confianza y pudiera seguir adelante. Acto seguido nuestra protagonista tomó una cebolla y la miró fijamente…

Mizore: (Mentalmente) Después de todo si quedaban cebollas.

De la cebolla no emergió ningún pelo en un principio, situación que extrañó a Mizore, pero luego emergieron tres sucesivos; dos normales y uno rizado, evento que la desconcertó e hizo que al sacarlos los rompiera todos…

Drum: (Animándola) Concéntrate Mizore, el minijuego casi termina.

Mizore hizo caso de las palabras de Drum, logrando así quitar todos los bellos del siguiente nabo y cebolla que tomó…

Mizore: (Presumiendo) ¡Oh sí!, soy la mejor.

Señor Nabpa: (Advirtiendo a Mizore) Jovencita concéntrese, el minijuego aún no termina.

Y en efecto, al estar distraída Mizore tomó un nabo sin mirar, del cual comenzaron a brotar cabellos de manera continua y rápida seguido de un espacio para luego brotar más de la misma manera. Esta situación provocó que Mizore acertara en el ritmo a algunos pero fallara en varios. Decidida a no rendirse tomó otro nabo, del cual los bellos salieron con el mismo ritmo que el anterior, sólo que esta vez en el espacio vacío salió un pelo extra, el cual, por mucho que Mizore se centró, no logró quitar, fallando sólo en ese. Mizore estando cansada tomó otro nabo, logrando quitar todos los cabellos con pericia…

Drum: (Animándola) ¡Aquí viene el último Mizore!, ¡Tú puedes!

Mizore se concentró más que nunca y tomó un nabo, del que brotaron cabellos de manera consecutiva y muy rápida, a lo que nuestra protagonista, con destreza, logró quitarlos casi todos, fallando sólo en el último…

Señor Nabpa: (Poniendo sus manos en forma de cruz) ¡Tiempo, se acabó!

Mizore: (Suspirando de manera cansada) Es dura la vida de campo.

Drum: (Orgulloso) Muy bien Mizore, lo hiciste.

Señor Nabpa: (Serio) Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Mizore: (Ansiosa) Señor Nabpa, ¿cómo me fue?

Señor Nabpa: (Meditando) Mmm…eh, pasable, obtuviste un OK.

Mizore: (Contenta) ¡Yay, pasé, pasé!

Mizore estaba tan contenta que tomó a Drum de las manos y comenzó a hacer una pequeña ronda con Él…

Drum: (Riendo y bailando) Si Mizore, lo lograste, pasaste.

Mizore: (Riendo y bailando) ¡Estoy muy contenta!

Señor Nabpa: (Riéndose de la situación) Si te pones así por un OK, no me imagino como te pondrás por un Superb.

Mizore: (Mirando a Drum con una expresión berrinchuda) Aún no me has dicho qué es un Superb.

Drum: (Sonriendo) y no te lo diré aún, quiero que lo descubras por ti misma, creo que así te traerá más felicidad.

Señor Nabpa: (Sorprendido) Vaya, a veces me sorprende su sabiduría joven maestro.

Drum: (Rascándose la nuca) No es para tanto…(sonriendo) bueno señor Nabpa, nos vamos, cuídese.

Señor Nabpa: (Sonriendo) Adiós joven maestro. (Dirigiéndose a Mizore) Jovencita, La Granja Acompasada siempre estará disponible para cuando quieras venir a obtener un Superb.

Mizore: (Sonriendo) Gracias…(confundida) supongo, adiós señor Nabpa.

Y así fue como Mizore y Drum salieron de La Granja Acompasada, caminando hacia Ritmiápolis, pero en medio del recorrido a nuestra protagonista le surgió una duda…

Mizore: (Mirando a Drum) Oye Drum.

Drum: (Sonriendo) Dime Mizore.

Mizore: (Extrañada) ¿Por qué el señor Nabpa te llamó joven maestro?

Drum: (Sonrojándose) Los más ancianos de Ritmiápolis me suelen llamar así.

Mizore: (Inquisitiva) ¿Por qué?

Drum: (Abstraído en sus recuerdos) Cuando el creador programó el juego inventó todos los minijuegos y sus encargados, pero…le faltaba alguien que guiara al jugador en esta travesía rítmica, por lo que me programó a mí, un robot capaz de ayudar al jugador con todas sus dificultades y animarlo durante los minijuegos. Para tal misión el creador me dotó con el mejor flow de todos, casi perfecto.

Mizore: (Curiosa) ¿Cuál es tu Flow?

Drum: (Un poco avergonzado) En la escala universal mi flow es de 139 y en la escala estándar es de 99.

Mizore: (Sorprendida) ¡Entonces estoy frente a una leyenda del ritmo!

Drum: (Sonrojándose) No es para tanto, podría ser más alto.

Mizore: (Emocionada) ¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?!, ¡es asombroso!

Drum: (Avergonzado) Gracias por el cumplido…(regresando al tema anterior) en conclusión, los ancianos me llaman así porque a pesar de ser el último personaje en ser creado, soy el que tiene más flow…(cambiando de tema abruptamente) bueno, ahora vamos hacia el siguiente minijuego.

Mizore: (Con una sonrisa maliciosa) Drum…

Drum: (Sonrojado) ¡¿Qué?!

Mizore: (Mirándolo con una expresión de picardía) ¿y yo puedo llamarte joven maestro?

Dicho comentario provocó que Drum se sonrojara aún más…

Drum: (Abochornado) ¡Por supuesto que no!

Mizore: (Con malicia) Vamos joven maestro, déjeme llamarlo joven maestro.

Drum: (Muy ruborizado) ¡Que no!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Marching Orders**

Drum y Mizore se encontraban en las afueras de Ritmiápolis, caminando hacia un lugar que cierto samurái mantenía en secreto de nuestra protagonista…

Mizore: (Curiosa) Y…¿Me vas a decir a dónde vamos?

Drum: (Parando de caminar) Aquí.

Mizore miró a su alrededor y se percató de que se encontraban en una base militar…

Mizore: (Atónita) Me trajiste a la milicia…(alterada) Drum, no querrás que me una al ejercito de Ritmiápolis…¿verdad?

Drum: (Riendo) Por supuesto que no, el siguiente minijuego es aquí, sólo tendrás una pequeña experiencia militar.

Mizore: (Entendiendo) Ohh, ok.

Drum: (Sonriendo decididamente) Muy bien, entremos.

Mizore y Drum entraron a las instalaciones pero apenas pusieron un pie dentro apareció un militar…

Militar: (Serio) ¡¿Tienen permiso para estar aquí?!

Drum y Mizore: (Confundidos) ¿Qué?

Militar: (Irritado)¡¿Acaso tienen oídos de palo?!, ¡les pregunté si tienen permiso de estar aquí!

Drum: (Sonriendo nerviosamente) Mire señor…yo soy el encargado de este juego y les traigo una nueva jugadora para que logre superar el minijuego que aquí se imparte…por favor, ¿nos dejaría pasar para poder hablar con el representante de este minijuego?

Militar: (Serio) Identificaciones.

Drum: (Desconcertado) ¿Qué?

Militar: (Irritado) ¡Sus identificaciones!, (sonriendo sarcásticamente) no las tienen, ¿verdad?, me temo que están en problemas.

Mizore y Drum: (Alterados) ¡¿Qué?!

Militar: (Sonriendo sarcásticamente) Así es, han irrumpido en nuestra base militar y han cometido el delito de suplantación de identidad, ¡¿cómo sé que no son espías del enemigo?!

Drum: (Tratando de explicar nerviosamente) Porque ella es la nueva jugadora, ¿acaso no ha escuchado las noticias?

Militar: (Serio) ¡Por supuesto que las he escuchado!, la llegada de la nueva jugadora le da la oportunidad al enemigo de infiltrarse en nuestras instalaciones, me temo que tendrán que acompañarme al interior del cuartel, (sonriendo sarcásticamente) el sargento estará encantado de recibirlos.

De la nada aparecieron más militares, quienes rodearon a Mizore y Drum…

Mizore: (Asustada) Drum, ¡¿qué está pasando?!

Drum: (Alarmado) No…¡no lo sé Mizore!

Militar: (Serio) ¡Resistirse es inútil!

Todos los militares presentes se lanzaron encima de nuestros protagonistas, amarrándolos y llevándolos al interior de las instalaciones, quienes estuvieron caminando durante unos minutos hasta que llegaron a una gran estancia donde se encontraba un hombre panzón y de gran bigote…

Militar: (Imperturbable) Señor, hemos localizado y contenido a dos invasores y suplantadores de identidad.

Sargento Black: (Serio) Así que unos suplantadores de identidad, tráiganlos.

El militar empujó a Mizore y Drum ante la presencia del Sargento Black, quien al mirar al robot colocó una mirada de confusión…

Sargento Black: (Desconcertado) ¡¿Samurai Drummer?!, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Drum: (Aliviado) ¡Señor Black!, menos mal, le intenté explicar a sus hombres que yo soy el encargado del juego y que la chica que me acompaña es la nueva jugadora, pero al parecer no nos reconocieron.

Sargento Black: (Dirigiéndose a los militares) Libérenlos, ellos son quienes dicen ser.

Acto seguido un militar se acercó a nuestros amigos y les quitó sus ataduras…

Sargento Black: (Sonriendo) Así que trajiste a la nueva jugadora, (con una mirada desafiante) ¿crees que será capaz de enfrentar nuestro duro entrenamiento?

Drum: Físicamente sí…(con una expresión de preocupación) aunque rítmicamente no lo sé.

Sargento Black: (Dirigiéndose a Mizore) ¡Señorita, cree poder soportar un arduo y agotador entrenamiento, que es capaz de quebrar hasta el más duro espíritu!

Mizore se acordó de las películas sobre guerras y militares que había visto con sus padres, recordando una frase muy repetida en este tipo de filmes…

Mizore: (Decidida) ¡Señor, sí, señor!

Este evento logró sacarle una gran carcajada al sargento Black…

Sargento Black: (Carcajeándose) ¡Me agrada esta chica Samurai Drummer!, (decidido) está bien, dejaré que intente pasar mi minijuego!...(serio) ¡sígame señorita!

Mizore obedeció y siguió al sargento Black por todas las instalaciones hasta llegar a un cuarto que estaba hecho completamente de metal y tenía figuras de cruces en sus paredes…

Sargento Black: (Severo) ¡Cadetes preséntense!

En unos segundos aparecieron tres chicas vestidas con el uniforme de la milicia…

Cadete N°1: (Rígida) ¡Señor, lista para marchar, señor!

Cadete N°2: (Rígida) ¡Señor, lista para sus órdenes, señor!

Cadete N°3: (Rígida) ¡Señor!,…(Dudosa) emmm…(rígida) ¡lista para obedecer, señor!

Sargento Black: (Severo) Señorita jugadora, vaya a cambiarse, (lanzándole ropa) póngase el uniforme…

Y Mizore, sin rechistar, se fue a cambiar de ropa.

Cuando volvió traía puesto el uniforme de la milicia, el cual hacía que se marcaran más sus curvas femeninas…

Mizore: (Sonriendo) Drum, ¿cómo me veo?

Drum, quien se había quedado mirando a Mizore como si estuviera hechizado, despertó de su trance…

Drum: (Sonriendo honestamente) Te ves genial…(mentalmente) realmente se ve muy bien, el uniforme le queda fantástico.

Mizore: (Riendo levemente) Gracias.

Sargento Black: (Severo) ¡Muy bien señoritas, no tengo todo el día para escuchar como cuchichean igual que viejas!…(dirigiéndose a Mizore) ¡señorita jugadora, póngase en la línea!

Mizore: (Rígida) ¡Sí, señor!

Mizore se puso en la línea con las demás cadetes y al terminar de acomodarse el sargento Black comenzó a hablar…

Sargento Black: (Severo) ¡Muy bien cadetes, hoy marcharemos para entrenar, supongo que todas se saben las instrucciones de memoria, pero como tenemos una nueva recluta las repasaré; cuando yo diga derecha ustedes miran hacia la derecha, cuando yo diga izquierda ustedes miran hacia la izquierda, cuando yo diga marchen ustedes marchan y cuando yo diga alto ustedes paran de marchar!, ¡¿está claro?!

Mizore: (Mentalmente) Sinceramente esas son las instrucciones más rápidas y cortas que me han dado en este juego.

Todas las cadetes y Mizore: (Rígidas) ¡Sí señor!

Sargento Black: (Severo) ¡Muy bien, comienza la práctica!

En ese momento una música militar comenzó a sonar en toda la estancia…

Sargento Black: (Severo) ¡Derecha!

Todas las cadetes miraron hacia la derecha, incluyendo Mizore, quien se retrasó unos milisegundos…

Sargento: (Molesto) ¡Señorita jugadora, más atenta!

Mizore: (Rígida) ¡Sí señor!

Sargento Black: (Severo) ¡Izquierda!

Y al igual que antes todas las cadetes miraron hacia la izquierda, siendo Mizore quien seguía retrasándose…

Sargento Black: (Molesto) ¡Señorita jugadora, preste atención a mis palabras!

Mizore: (Rígida) ¡Sí señor!

Y así siguieron practicando los movimientos de derecha e izquierda, hasta que Mizore al fin logró realizarlos…

Sargento Black: (Severo) ¡Cadetes marchen!

En ese instante todas las cadetes y Mizore comenzaron a marchar, pero ésta última se retrasaba cada vez más en su marcha…

Sargento Black: (Severo) ¡Cadetes alto!

Todas las cadetes se detuvieron en el momento, a excepción de Mizore, quien se quedó marchando durante un segundo más…

Sargento Black: (Enojado) ¡Señorita jugadora, siga el ritmo, si es necesario mire a sus compañeras!

Mizore: (Comenzando a exasperarse) ¡Sí señor!

La práctica siguió durante más o menos media hora, pues a Mizore se le complicaba mucho el poder marchar y detenerse al ritmo, pero luego de estar practicando y practicando logró realizar apenas los movimientos…

Sargento Black: (Severo) ¡La práctica terminó señoritas, ahora comienza el entrenamiento real!

La música de la radio cambió a un estilo musical más animado, aunque seguía siendo militar…

Sargento Black: (Severo) ¡Cadetes marchen!

Mizore intentó marchar al ritmo, pero le pasó lo mismo que le había sucedido en la práctica, comenzó a retrasarse, acción que hizo enojar al sargento Black…

Sargento Black: (Severo) ¡Cadetes alto!

Todas las cadetes se detuvieron en ese instante, excepto Mizore, quien se detuvo unos milisegundos después…

Sargento Black: (Molesto) ¡Cadetes marchen!

Mizore nuevamente intentó marchar al ritmo, esta vez logrando acompasarse mejor con sus compañeras, pero aun así seguía un poco retrasada…

Sargento Black: (Molesto) ¡Cadetes alto!

Esta vez Mizore logró detenerse en el momento justo, al igual que sus camaradas…

Sargento Black: (Severo) ¡Derecha!

Todas las cadetes miraron hacia la derecha, sin embargo Mizore, al estar nerviosa, miró hacia la izquierda…

Sargento Black: (Rojo de ira) ¡Cadetes marchen!

Mizore marchó al mismo ritmo que sus compañeras, pero se descompasó en los últimos pasos…

Sargento Black: (Molesto) ¡Cadetes alto!

Mizore intentó detenerse en el momento exacto, pero falló en un milisegundo…

Sargento Black: (Enojado) ¡Izquierda!

Esta vez Mizore miró hacia la izquierda con el mismo ritmo que sus camaradas…

Sargento Black: (Severo) ¡Cadetes marchen!

Mizore se concentró y logró marchar al compás, pero…

Sargento Black: (Severo) ¡Cadetes…!

Mizore, al ser una chica impaciente, se detuvo en el instante, logrando que el sargento Black hirviera de rabia…

Sargento Black: (Rojo de ira) ¡Alto!

Todas las cadetes se detuvieron…

Sargento Black: (Rojo de ira) ¡Derecha!

Todas, incluyendo a Mizore, miraron hacia la derecha en el momento exacto…

Sargento Black: (Severo) ¡Izquierda!

Esta vez Mizore se tardó unos milisegundos en mirar hacia la izquierda…

Sargento Black: (Molesto) ¡Cadetes marchen!

Mizore comenzó a marchar al ritmo, pero sucedió algo inesperado, la plataforma que se encontraba debajo de ella se comenzó a mover, puesto que era una cinta transportadora…

Mizore: (Mentalmente) ¡¿Qué pasa?!, ¡El piso se mueve!, (Alterada) ¡es un terremoto!

Esta situación fue tan inesperada para Mizore que logró quitarle la poca concentración que tenía, fallando en cada uno de los pasos que daba al marchar…

Sargento: (Severo) ¡Muy bien cadetes, terminó el entrenamiento!, (dirigiéndose a Mizore furioso) ¡Señorita jugadora, usted lo hizo pésimo, no siguió mis instrucciones, no se concentró y además tiene el ritmo de una roca!, ¡fuera de aquí, obtuvo un Try Again!

Mizore: (Atónita) ¡¿Qué?!

Sargento Black: (Colérico) ¡Le dije que fuera de aquí!, ¡no sirve para la milicia!, ¡un soldado debe saber estar en perfecta sincronía con sus compañeros, porque si no lo está afecta la eficiencia del equipo!

Mizore: (Desconcertada) ¡Pero di mi mejor esfuerzo, me merezco un OK!

Este comentario hizo que Drum mirara de manera nerviosa a Mizore y que el sargento Black le lanzara una mirada de indignación…

Sargento Black: (Iracundo) ¡¿Pero qué clase de falta de respeto es ésta?!, ¡vaya inmediatamente a dar tres vueltas al campo de entrenamiento!

Mizore: (Alegando) ¡Pero!…

Sargento Black: (Furioso) ¡Dije AHORA!

Lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en los ojos de Mizore, se sentía impotente y débil, situación que le hizo salir corriendo de la estancia. Drum, quien había presenciado la situación boquiabierto intentó seguir a Mizore, pero el sargento Black lo detuvo en el momento, lo que ocasionó una mirada confusa de nuestro amigo robótico…

Drum: (Confundido y triste) ¿Por qué fue tan duro con ella señor Black?

Sargento Black: (Sonriendo perspicazmente) Porque es una muchacha fuerte, ya verás cómo vuelve sola para intentarlo nuevamente.

Drum: (Preocupado) ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Sargento Black: (Sonriendo desafiantemente) Se nota en su mirada, sus ojos desprenden decisión y valentía, conozco ese tipo de mirada y sé que las personas como ella son de no rendirse fácilmente. Además, se enfrentó a mi sin temor…(sonriendo con orgullo) esa chica volverá, créeme.

Drum: (Sonriendo con orgullo) Tiene razón.

Sargento Black: (Sonriendo) Sabes muchacho, la señorita jugadora me recuerda mucho al Señor Yaichi, tiene su misma mirada y terquedad.

Drum: (Sonriendo nostálgicamente y percatándose) La verdad es que sí, se parecen bastante…quizás es porque Mizore es la nieta del Señor Yaichi.

Sargento Black: (Anonadado) ¡¿La muchacha es la nieta del Señor Yaichi?!, ¡¿cómo es posible que tenga tan poco ritmo?!

Drum: (Sonriendo divertido) No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

Mizore se encontraba fuera de las instalaciones, dando pequeños gritos de exasperación en el campo de entrenamiento…

Mizore: (Furiosa) ¡¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme así?, no tiene el derecho de hacerlo, voy a volver y le diré unas cuantas cosas a ese sargento!

En ese instante Mizore se percató de algo muy importante, en los dos minijuegos anteriores Drum la había estado animando durante los mismos, dándole la suficiente confianza para lograr superarlos…

Mizore: (Mentalmente molesta) ¡¿Por qué Drum esta vez no me alentó?...creo que tendré que hablar con ese robot!

Mizore dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la sala de entrenamiento. Cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Drum de manera iracunda…

Mizore: (Furiosa) ¡Tú!

Drum la miró confundido para luego apuntarse con el dedo índice a sí mismo…

Mizore: (Furiosa) ¡Sí tú!, (acercándose a Drum) ¡ven conmigo!, (arrastrándolo de la muñeca) ¡tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirte!

Drum: (Resistiéndose al agarre) ¡Espera Mizore, ¿qué hice yo?!

Mizore se llevó a una esquina a Drum y comenzó a regañarlo…

Mizore: (Enojada) ¡¿Por qué no me animaste?!

Drum: (Confundido) ¿Eh?

Mizore: (Enfadada) ¡En todos los otros minijuegos me has estado animando y me ha ido decente, ¿por qué en éste no lo hiciste?!

Drum: (Comprendiendo la situación) Mizore…se me tiene prohibido hablar durante los entrenamientos del sargento Black.

Mizore: (Decepcionada) Creí…(con lágrimas en los ojos) ¡creí que me ayudarías con ésto!

A Drum no le gustaba ver a Mizore triste, situación que ocasionó que se le ocurriera una idea…

Drum: (Sonriendo amablemente) ¿Vas a intentarlo de nuevo?

Mizore: (Confundida) ¿Eh?

Drum: (Decidido) Porque si es así, quiero que durante el entrenamiento sólo me mires a mí, así podré alentarte con la mirada.

Mizore: (Enternecida) Drum…

Drum: (Con una gran sonrisa) ¿Y bien?, ¿lo intentarás de nuevo?

Mizore: (Sonriendo decididamente) Sí…(Con una mirada desafiante) Ahora si me disculpas, mi amigo robótico, iré a decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese Sargento.

Drum: (Sonriendo) Sí…(alterado) ¡¿Espera qué?!

Mizore se acercó a paso firme y decidido hacia el Sargento Black para encararlo mientas nuestro robot favorito intentaba detenerla…

Mizore: (Decidida) ¡Hey sargento Black, te diré unas cuantas cositas!

Drum: (Histérico) ¡Ay Dios!

Mizore: (Decidida) ¡Soy una chica de 14 años que fue traída a la fuerza a este videojuego, que no puede volver a su casa hasta terminarlo y que ha tenido que superar variadas dificultades para llegar hasta aquí, así que no voy a permitir que un sargento enojón me impida volver a mi hogar, así que voy a intentar nuevamente pasar tu minijuego!

Drum: (Extremadamente nervioso) ¡Ay no, ay no, ay no!

En ese instante hubo un silencio sepulcral, el cual fue interrumpido por las palmas del sargento Black…

Sargento Black: (Aplaudiendo y sonriendo orgullosamente) ¡Muchacha, tienes agallas, dejaré que intentes superar mi minijuego nuevamente!

Mizore sin vacilar se puso en la línea con las demás cadetes…

Sargento Black: (Serio) ¿Quieres practi…?

Mizore: (Decidida) No quiero practicar, vamos con el entrenamiento ahora.

El sargento Black le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza a Mizore…

Sargento Black: (Extrañado) Si eso deseas…(Severo) ¡Que inicie el entrenamiento!

Comenzó a sonar la música de antes, a lo que Mizore dirigió su mirada hacia Drum, quien la miraba con su típica sonrisa confiada. Esta acción logró darle la suficiente seguridad a Mizore para poder seguir adelante, ayudándola a concentrarse.

El sargento Black comenzó a dar las órdenes, y gracias a la confianza que tenía, Mizore logró seguirlas a la perfección, no fallando en nada, incluso cuando el sargento quiso confundirla, Mizore no se dejó engañar y pudo continuar con el entrenamiento demostrando maestría. Sin embargo, llegado el momento en que la plataforma comenzó a moverse, Mizore se distrajo, provocando que perdiera el ritmo en los últimos cinco segundos de la marcha…

Sargento: (Severo) ¡Muy bien cadetes, descansen!, (dirigiéndose a Mizore) ¡Señorita jugadora, lo hizo fantástico, no obstante le otorgo un OK!, (sonriendo desafiantemente) con un poco más de práctica podría obtener un Superb, las instalaciones siempre tendrán sus puertas abiertas para que usted venga a jugar mi minijuego cada vez que quiera.

Mizore: (Con una gran sonrisa) ¡Señor, sí, señor!

Mizore miró a Drum y sonrió aún más…

Mizore: (Sonriendo sinceramente) Muchas gracias Drum, no lo habría logrado sin ti.

Este acto logró hacer que Drum se sonrojara levemente…

Drum: (Rascándose la nuca) No hay de que, (sonriendo decididamente) ahora vamos al siguiente minijuego.

Mizore: (Contenta) Sí, (mirando al Sargento Black) muchas gracias señor, adiós

Sargento Black: (Sonriendo) Cuídese señorita Mizore.

Mizore: (Sorprendida) ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?, yo nunca se lo mencioné.

Sargento Black: (Sonriendo y guiñando un ojo) Un líder debe conocer a todos los miembros de su equipo si quiere lograr que éste funcione.

Y así fue como Drum y Mizore salieron felices de la base militar en dirección al siguiente minijuego…


End file.
